C-255
The C-255 is a truck in Spintires and MudRunner. Overview The C-255 is a very capable vehicle in the game, since it has big tires, 6x6 AWD, toggleable diff and a powerful engine, the downside is, it can guzzle fuel like crazy. The best way to drive this beast offroad is start out in automatic once you get good speed and then switch to high gear. Pros: * Awesome offroad capabilities * Very good selection of add-ons * Big tires, providing amazing traction * Very pretty, for one who likes the looks of antiques Cons: * High fuel consumption * One of the heavier C-Class trucks How to obtain Spintires: It can spawn in almost every map. And like every vehicle in that game, it's free to unlock, costing three balance stars to deploy. Mudrunner: It has a random chance to appear on every map, save for Deluge, The Valley, and The Ridge. It is also unlocked at the beginning, costs three balance stars to deploy. Addons Spintires * Beacons - Flashing amber (yellow) lights on top of cab, Is required to install: Cistern Semitrailer, Long Logs Cart * Cabin Protection - Gives some protection from impacts to cabin, Is required to install: Roof Repair Kit * Carriage - Carrying load: Short Logs (2 pts) * Carriage Trailer - Carrying load: Short Logs (2 pts) * Carriage with Crane - Enables crane functionality, Carrying load: Short Logs (2 pts) * Cistern Semitrailer - Fuel Capacity: 3200 liters * Default Wheels - Large, knobby offroad tires * Fuel Cistern - Fuel Capacity: 1200 liters * Garage Parts - Carries 2 garage points * Garage Semitrailer - Carries 4 garage points * Garage Trailer - Carries 2 garage points * Highway Wheels - Bias-Ply dually tires, provides better on-road performance * Log Cart - Is required to install: Medium Log Cart, Long Log Cart * Long Logs Cart - Carrying load: Long Logs (6 pts) * Medium Log Cart - Carrying load: Medium Logs (4 pts) * Roof Repair Kit - Carries 100 repair points * Spare Wheel - Carries 100 repair points * Tractor - Is required to install : Cistern Semitrailer, Garage Semitrailer, Utility Semitrailer * Utility Attachment - Carries 800 repair points * Utility Semitrailer - Fuel capacity: 900 liters, Carries 1200 repair points * Utility Trailer - Fuel capacity: 400 liters, Carries 600 repair points Spintires: Mudrunner * Fuel Cistern - Fuel Capacity: 1400 liters * Fuel Semitrailer - Fuel Capacity: 3700 liters * Fuel Trailer - Fuel Capacity: 1600 liters * Garage Parts - Carries 2 garage points * Garage Semitrailer - Carries 4 garage points * Garage Trailer - Carries 2 garage points * Log Carriage - Carrying load: Short Logs (3 pts) * Log Carrier - Is required to install: Medium Log Cart, Long Log Cart * Log Crane Carriage - Enables crane functionality, Carrying load: Short Logs (3 pts) * Long Log Cart - Advanced functions: Pack Cart. Carrying Load: Long Logs (6 pts) * Medium Log Cart - Carrying load: Medium Logs (4 pts) * Short Log Trailer - Carrying load: Short Logs (3 pts) * Spare Wheel - Carries 100 repair points * Trailer Hitch - Is required to install: Fuel Semi-Trailer, Garage Semi-Trailer, Utility Semi-Trailer * Utility Attachment - Carries 800 repair points, Carries 1 garage points * Utility Semitrailer - Fuel capacity: 900 liters, Carries 1200 repair points * Utility Trailer - Fuel capacity: 600 liters, Carries 600 repair points Category:C-Class